


Perfect

by mohawke



Series: Domesticity Drabbles (Teth x Cullen) [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen finally masters the braid, Dad!Cullen, Family, Fluff, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practice makes perfect, even when it comes to this whole hair thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

It takes him two weeks to finally get it _just right_ and when he does the shout from the other room startles Tethiel, causing a stack of letters to tumble from her hands.

“Fenedhis!” she mumbles under her breath as she kneels down to gather them up off the floor beside the desk. Letting out an irritated sigh she pulls herself up quickly, closing her eyes to fight off the dizzy sensation. She frowns as the room rights itself, dropping the parchments onto the wooden desk before heading out to find him.

Her expression softens at the sight before her. Cullen has Roisin in his lap and is asking the blonde toddler whether she likes the braid. Tethiel smiles as he practically beams when Ro tells him it’s just like Auntie Mia’s.

“Figured it out?” Tethiel asks, stifling a yawn as she leans against the door frame to their daughter’s room.

“Mia can’t top this one.” He says, setting Roisin on her feet before walking over to Teth.

Tethiel laughs, gazing at the neat plait in their daughter’s hair.

“Commander Cullen has finally mastered the braid. Watch out Thedas.” She teases, looking up at him with an adoring smile.

“Just wait until Mia hears that Ro likes _my_ braid better than hers.” He declares with a smirk.

“I believe she said ‘ _just like_ ’, not better.” Tethiel laughs.

“Let me have this one, alright?” Cullen pleads, leaning down to kiss her.

“Fine. Just this once we can lie to your sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Teth is grumpy and tired. What on earth could that be about? 
> 
> (Honestly if you read the other drabbles you already know what's coming next)


End file.
